


Cosita

by peachysins



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: "¿Tu pene es pequeño?", pregunta Yoongi para confirmar su hipótesis."Mhm", dice Jimin mientras asiente con la cabeza.Yoongi se vuelve a poner de pie, levanta la mirada de Jimin para mirarlo a los ojos y lo toma de las manos."Eso está bien, cariño".





	Cosita

Jimin y Yoongi ya llevan 2 años de novios. Están muy enamorados, pero en esos dos años no han tenido relaciones sexuales, la única experiencia sexual que tienen es la masturbación. Han estado pensando en que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso en su relación. No obstante, Jimin aún no se siente seguro, hay algo que le impide sentirse cómodo ante la idea de tener intimidad sexual con su pareja y tiene que ver con lo que tiene entre las piernas. Ha estado manteniendo su secreto desde que iniciaron la relación, pero sabe que no puede ocultarlo para siempre, quiere confesárselo a Yoongi antes de hacer algo sexual con él, sin embargo, tiene miedo de su reacción, de que lo rechace o que se ría de él por lo que Jimin considera un defecto que lo ha perseguido desde la pubertad. 

Con las mejillas rosas, el joven camina hacia la sala del departamento dispuesto a hablar con su novio, quien se encuentra escribiendo nuevas letras de canciones. 

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte", dice el chico moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo. 

"Claro, dime, cariño", Yoongi deja de escribir en su libreta y la asienta junto con el lápiz en la mesita para mirar a su novio y sonreírle. 

"Para ser honesto, tengo miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar, así que promete que no te reíras de mí cuando lo diga o cuando lo veas", dice Jimin mirando fija y seriamente al mayor.

"Mi amor, sea lo que sea, jamás me reiría de ti", Yoongi se pone de pie y mira a Jimin, acariciando su mejilla. 

Jimin suspira. 

"Sólo promételo, por favor". 

Yoongi jamás había visto a su novio tan serio, así que también suspira y su rostro adopta la misma expresión antes de decir:

"Lo prometo". 

Jimin suspira de nuevo. 

"Bien, es algo de lo que realmente estoy muy avergonzado. Me tiene acomplejado desde los 12 años. Probablemente cuando te lo diga pienses que estoy exagerando, pero es que no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar o pensar y... tengo mucho miedo de que me dejes o que ya no te guste o-", la voz de Jimin tiembla. 

"Jimin", lo interrumpe Yoongi, "Sólo dímelo", lo toma de las manos y le sonríe con ternura. 

"Es que, no es fácil para mí decirlo", lloriquea Jimin. 

Yoongi se sienta en el sofá.

"Okay, dame pistas y yo adivinaré, ¿te parece?", propuso el mayor, antes de que a Jimin le dé un ataque de pánico.

"Bien, yo...", empieza el menor, reanudando el nerviosismo en las manos, "Tiene que ver con... con mi... mi entrepierna", lo último lo dice en voz baja. 

"¿Tu entrepierna?", pregunta Yoongi. 

"Mhm", murmura Jimin con la mirada hacia el piso. 

"Okay ... ¿Eres trans? Porque si es así no tengo ningún problema, bebé, y tampoco tienes que-". 

Jimin suelta una risilla.

"No, no es eso". 

"Bien, dame otra pista, ¿sí?".

"Mi... mi pene, su tamaño", dice Jimin desviando la mirada al piso y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Yoongi ya se imagina para dónde va el asunto.

"Okay... ¿Es muy grande? ¿O muy pequeño quizás?", sugiere el mayor, modificando su tono de voz para tratar de no hacer sentir mal al chico. 

Jimin traga saliva.

"La segunda".

"¿Tu pene es pequeño?", pregunta Yoongi para confirmar su hipótesis. 

"Mhm", dice Jimin mientras asiente con la cabeza. 

Yoongi se vuelve a poner de pie, levanta la mirada de Jimin para mirarlo a los ojos y lo toma de las manos. 

"Eso está bien, cariño". 

Jimin queda atónito. ¿Escuchó bien?

"¿Estás bien con eso?", pregunta con los ojos llorosos. 

"Claro, amor mío, ¿por qué no lo estaría?", sonríe Yoongi mostrando los dientes.

En ese momento Jimin se echa a llorar, cubre su rostro y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. 

Yoongi rodea el cuerpo de Jimin con sus brazos y lo abraza fuertemente. 

"Lo siento", dice limpiando sus lágrimas, "Sigo siendo muy inseguro respecto a... eso, quería decírtelo antes de hacerlo por primera vez porque temía que te decepcionaras en cuanto lo veas". 

"Para nada, cariño. Estoy muy contento de que hayas confiado en mí para decírmelo. Y aunque no lo hubieses hecho, no te dejaría ni me burlaría de ti. No soy así. Quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu seguridad y confianza en ti mismo", le dice Yoongi a su novio, quien no para de chillar. 

Se quedan abrazados hasta que el menor se calma. Pero mientras, Yoongi no puede evitar pensar en el pene de Jimin, se lo imagina pequeño, rosado y no circunscisado, y piensa que es la cosita más bonita de todas. Siente una ola de calor invadirle hasta las mejillas. Se muere por verlo. 

"¿Puedo verlo?", pregunta Yoongi repentinamente después de tragar saliva, ahora él con las mejillas rojas. 

"¿Qué?".

"Quiero verlo, ¿puedo?".

Jimin lo mira fijamente y parpadea, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar, pero las mejillas rojas del mayor le hacen pensar que lo dice en serio, por lo que cede ante su petición.

"Vamos a la habitación".

Jimin toma a Yoongi de la mano y lo guía hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de él. El mayor se sienta en la orilla de la cama esperando por Jimin, quien comienza por despojarse de su pijama para quedar sólo en ropa interior. Jimin se acerca a él a la cama de manera que su pelvis queda frente a su novio. Yoongi apenas puede distinguir un bulto en su entrepierna. 

El mayor juega con la orilla de la ropa interior de Jimin.

"¿Puedo?", pregunta, dando a entender que quiere quitársela.

Jimin asiente. Lentamente Yoongi desliza la prenda hacia abajo, luego mira a hacia arriba para ver a un Jimin sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

"Te prometí que no me reiría, ¿verdad?", dice para tratar de confortarlo. 

Jimin asiente. 

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo". 

Yoongi desliza el bóxer de su novio por completo y Jimin lo ayuda sacándolo por sus pies. El mayor alza la mirada para toparse con la entrepierna de Jimin. Observa detalladamente su pene, sí es pequeño y tampoco es muy grueso. Es bonito, pequeño, rosadito y no está circunscisado. Se le hace agua la boca.

"Jimin, es perfecto", dice Yoongi. El menor nota sus ojos dilatados y su mirada fija en su pene con los labios entreabiertos. 

"Puedes tocarlo", murmura el menor con timidez.

A continuación deposita un beso en la cabeza y Jimin se sobresalta y suelta un suspiro. 

Envuelve la cabeza con sus labios y succiona. Suelta un gemido ante el sabor y desliza sus labios por toda su longitud. Ni siquiera se tiene que esforzar por introducirlo todo a su boca. Lo succiona y traga saliva.

"Mierda", gime Jimin, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Yoongi. El mayor bombea su cabeza de arriba a abajo y Jimin mueve sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás encontrándose con la boca de su pareja. 

Yoongi succiona constantemente, es que simplemente le encanta sentir el peso y el sabor de su pene en su lengua. Le da placer, lo tranquiliza. 

Jimin mueve sus caderas y la cabeza del mayor con más rapidez que ya comienza a derramar lágrimas de placer. El calor y humedad de la cavidad bucal envolviendo absolutamente todo su pene es demasiado para él. 

"Me voy a correr", agarra un monto del cabello de Yoongi y tira con fuerza. De pronto chorros de semen corren por la garganta del mayor y él traga gustoso, para luego sacar el pequeño pene de su boca con el sonido de un 'Pop'. Con su mano lo sostiene, y como es tan pequeño que lo cubre todo. 

"Jimin, es la cosita más bonita que he visto", le deposita otro besito. "Es tan pequeño que cabe perfectamente en mi boca, y ahora en mi mano, ni siquiera se asoma la cabeza". Las mejillas de Jimin se tornan más rojas que antes. 

Yoongi comienza a mover su mano de arriba a abajo suavemente, masturbándolo. 

"Mmm", se queja Jimin. Se siente abrumado por la sobreestimulación. 

Desliza la piel que cubre la cabeza y con la palma de su otra mano la frota con fuerza y Jimin se retuerce.

"Cosita bonita", deposita otro beso. 

Comienza a aumentar el ritmo de su mano hasta que tiene a un Jimin lloriqueando y retorciéndose delante de él, tanto que sus piernas flaquean y está a punto de caerse pero Yoongi lo sostiene. Para cuando llega su segundo orgasmo, llora. 

"Me encantaría tocarte en público hasta ponerte duro, porque nadie lo notaría, ¿verdad?". 

"Mmm", lloriquea Jimin. 

"Apuesto a que eso te gustaría, ¿verdad, cosita?", dice Yoongi como si le estuviera hablando al pene de Jimin. 

Ante ello, el pene del menor se retuerce y se contrae.

Yoongi sólo se limita a reír. Se levanta de la cama y recuesta al chico en ella. Se dirije al baño por una toalla para limpiarlo en lo que el menor regresa a su estado basal. Cuando termina se acuesta junto a él y lo arrulla.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?", pregunta Jimin, dirigiendo la mirada a la entrepierna de Yoongi. 

"No, cariño", se sonroja, "Yo... me corrí mientras te la mamaba". 

Y esta vez fue el turno de Jimin de reír.


End file.
